Vacation
by nannygirl
Summary: The gang remembers a Vacation


_Dismember or whateva: These characters don't belong to me not one, nor does the show. Many things would be different if it did. This story doesn't really make sense with the title. I'm kinda having problems with titles right now._

**Vacation **

**First scene Fran in a white and red maternity dress and max in a suit and green tie enter the kitchen where Niles in a suit with a blue tie and CC in a baby blue maternity outfit are sitting at the table looking at pictures**

Fran: Hey ya two, whatch ya doing?

CC: Looking at pictures. But we should be getting me to the hospital because I just went into labor!

Niles: What!

**He falls of his chair and CC laughs her head off**

CC: That's pay back for last night when you told me you were having chest pains.

Fran to Max: And you said I got you bad with the saran wrap.

Max: Niles these pictures are from our vacation last year.

Fran: Oooh let me see.

Niles: You see sir picked them up along time ago but I left them in the cabinet until today.

Max: Uh hu then why does the receipt say April first nineteen ninety-eight?

Niles: Uh…

**Theme song**

**Next scene**

**Same place same day**

Fran: Oy look how skinny I was.

CC: Please you look like four months while I look like twelve.

Max: Oh look here's that picture that CC took when…

Fran: Sh! Your baby does not need know about it.

CC: You should have seen your faces.

Niles: Well they were…

**Fran and Max both step on Niles feet**

Niles: Ow!

Fran: Once I got off that thing I swore I would neva get on another rollercoaster again. I was traumatized.

Niles: Yeah sure that's it.

CC: Niles, get me some chocolate covered strawberries.

Niles: CC the stores are all out of the fresh ones.

CC: Oh ok. Maxwell did I ever tell you what I saw when you, Fran and the children went to Atlan…

Niles: White chocolate or regular?

CC: Both.

Fran: Oh and Niles since you're going out could ya get me some Rocky Road, some cookies, some recess pieces, oh and a hamburger.

**They all give her a look**

Fran: Wha? I'm not gonna eat it altogetha.

Niles: Anything else?

Fran and CC: Well…

Niles: See ya.

**He bends down kisses CC and then exits out the back door.**

Fran: Do ya remember how that trip began? I mean where I found out.

Max: Ah yes, it was a typical day and you came into my office and…

**October 1997**

**Office Max in a suit and CC in black pants and a blue green silk shirt Fran enters in an orange mini skirt and a black top with a big pumpkin**

Fran: Knock knock. Mr. Sheffield, me and the kids are going shopping so I need your gold card.

Max: For the Children's costumes?

Fran: Uh yeah. Speaking of costumes ya two should really come to buy yours.

CC: Nanny Fine we have a lot to do before the trip.

Fran: Wha trip?

Max: I think someone has been spending too much time with their yenta boy friend.

Fran: I still don't know what trip!

Max: A trip to Six Flags where we or I'm putting a show on there.

Fran: Oh my God! When?

Max: This weekend.

Fran: Oh my… Wait this weekend? And ya're just telling me now! Come on we gotta go shopping.

Max: For the Trip?

Fran: Uh… yeah.

**They exit**

**Next scene**

**A costume place with get this party stared is playing**.

**I'm coming out so you better get this party started**

**I'm coming out so you better get this party started**

**(Fran and Max come in as Jane and Tarzan then Niles and CC come in as Herman and Lily Munster)**

**Get this party started on a Saturday night**

**Everybody's waiting for me to arrive**

**(Fran comes in as a witch, a person from the fifties, and a hippie)**

**We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz **

**I got lots of style got my mind on golden rings**

**( Max comes in a burglar, a vampire, a ninja, and a bee)**

**I can go miles if you know what I mean**

**(CC comes out as a sluty nurse, a French maid, a waitress and a genie)**

**I'm coming out so you better get this party started**

**(Niles comes in as a vampire, a cowboy, a solider, and Elvis)**

**I'm coming out so you better get this party started**

**(Fran comes in as flapper and Trish)**

**Next scene**

**Fran and Max enter the house with arms full of shopping bags**

Fran: Ya know this is gonna be our first Halloween we've spent together.

Max: That's not true we've spent Halloween together before.

Fran: I don't think the kids and Miss. Babcock going to their parties, with you in your office while me, Niles and Val sit around watching scary movies scaring each other half to death counts as spending Halloween all together.

**Next scene**

**Friday**

**Fran in a bright pink halter top and dark jeans and Niles in a suit with a brownish tie standing in front of the stairs**

Fran: Come on kids we gotta get going! So Niles what are you and Miss. Babcock gonna do since the cat is away?

Niles: Well she's got a lot of work to get done first so I'll have the place to myself.

**CC in blue plant suit enters**

CC: Yeah so you can do the Ris…

Niles: Come here.

**He pulls her into a long kiss then after awhile ends**

CC: Niles, there's been a change of plans we're going with them.

Niles: Yippee!

**He pulls out some luggage from the closet and puts on some sunglasses from his jacket then he exits and Max in suit with green tie enters**

Fran: Ya're right it was better when they were at each others throats.

Max: I told you so.

**Niles enters**

Max: Niles.

Niles: Sir?

Max: Is everything ready?

Niles: Everything except us. Come on Wrench.

**He takes her in his arms still with the sunglasses on and they tango out the door and the kids come down**

B: It was funnier when they weren't together.

Grace: Yeah I miss Niles' pranks on Miss. Babcock.

CC os: NILES!

Grave: Hey there back!

**B and Grace exit**

Maggie: Do I have to go?

Max: Yes because the last time I left you alone you had a par… oh wait that was you Miss. Fine. The answer is still no.

**She exits**

Fran: Oh I can't wait Mr. Sheffield. This is going to be a blast!

**Scene flips to the gang at six flags and it's raining**

Max: Well you were right Miss. Fine it is a blast. Of Rain!

**Next scene**

**Kitchen 1998**

**Fran max and CC a wet Niles enters with grocery bags**

Niles: April flowers brings may flowers my…

All: Niles.

Niles: What? I'll be right back.

**He exits up the stairs**

Max: I wonder if we if we should start putting some stuff away.

All: Nah.

Fran: But you know once the rain stopped we did have some fun.

**Next scene**

**Hotel 1997**

**Niles and Max**

Niles: Bad news sir.

Max: Now what?

Niles: They gave away two of our rooms.

Max: Alright then you and C.C. will share hers and…

Niles: Actually sir it was CC and I sharing one Miss. Grace and Miss. Margaret sharing one Master Brighton had his own as did you and Miss. Fine.

Max: Well then Brighton and I will share one and Miss. Fine will share with the girls.

Niles: Oh of course I'll go let everyone know.

**He walks away**

Niles: Dam.

**Next scene**

**Next day hotel lobby**

**Max in a white shirt and shorts and kids eating breakfast Fran enters in a purple skirt and black tube top with a purple vest.**

Fran: Ok, the weather channel said it's not supposed to rain so…

Max: Miss. Fine you watched the weather channel?

Fran: Yeah it's very interesting especially that Tim Morgan.

Max: Alright Children go get ready and the first one who finishes goes to wake up Niles and CC.

**No one moves**

Fran: Better yet the last one.

**The kids including Fran run**

Max: Well Miss. Fine… Miss. Fine? Miss. Fine!

**And then he runs after them**

**Next scene**

**Six flags**

**Fran and Max (wearing the same thing except sunglasses too)**

Fran: Oh Mr. Sheffield this place is great. Oh look roller coasters!

Max: Miss. Fine I had no idea you enjoyed roller coasters.

Fran: Yeah.

Max: Well I'll tell you what if I get the chance to get take a break I'll ride on which ever ride you want.

Fran: Ok, how 'bout that one?

**Points to the scream a very tall colorful ride that goes up and down very fast**

_Authors Note: Believe me!_

Max: Great can't wait.

**He exits**

Fran: Oy!

**Back with Max**

Max: Oh God!

**Next scene**

**Six Flags Fran walks over to Niles who is wearing badge long shorts and a blue Hawaiian top with sunglasses on**

Fran: Oh Niles, I'm in trouble.

Niles: Why, what did you do?

Fran: Oh I see you're wearing that shirt I bought you for… oh yeah, I told Mr. Sheffield that I enjoyed roller coasters, because I thought it would be a turn on. Ya know or something we could enjoy together. So I told him we'd ride on that one.

**Points to the scream again**

Niles: Oh my God!

Fran: I know! What do I do?

Niles: Well there's only one way and that's to conquer your fears.

Fran: Oh no.

Niles: Oh yes.

**He takes her hand and runs with her to the nearest ride. Now picture Niles Fran Brighton and Gracie on roller coasters, while "A little less conversation" plays**

**Next scene**

**CC in some jeans and a red tank top with hair pulled back with a clip and Max in the theater thing**

CC: Maxwell, could you go tell Niles that I'm going to stay an extra hour.

Max: Can't you call him you two were calling each other every fifteen minutes.

CC: First of all it wasn't fifteen it was twenty, second of all I can't call him because you threw my phone out and some kid grabbed it!

Max: Oh alright.

**Next scene**

**Fran Niles B and Gracie standing in front of a store**

Fran: Oy, I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom.

Niles, B and Gracie: Again!

Fran: Well unlike ya three stooges my stomach is weak.

Gracie to B: She's a wimp.

Fran: I am… Oh Mr. Sheffield!

**Max enters**

Max: Ah there you are.

Fran: Yeah here I am. So ya ready for the scream?

Max: Actually I came here to let Niles know CC is going to be staying an extra hour.

**Fran gives a sigh of relief**

Max: But if you're ready now Miss. Fine.

Fran: Oh yeah. Come on.

Niles: Well if you don't need me I'll go with…

Fran and Max: No!

**Next scene**

**Niles and Max standing in line for the ride**

Max: Niles, you didn't tell her did you?

Niles: Tell her what sir?

Max: Oh God you did tell her!

Niles: Sir I can honestly say I have no idea what you're talking about.

Max: You know about my fear of roller coasters.

Niles (trying to act surprised): You afraid of roller coasters!

Max: I thought you said you didn't know!

**Niles lefts up his crossed fingers from behind his back**

Niles: I'm just glad you finally admitted it. I mean after that last incident where…

**Max steps on his foot as soon as Fran comes over to them.**

Fran: Ready?

Scene spins to where they are on the ride Fran in the middle of niles and Max, while the ends are on the other side.

Woman: Five four three two one!

They go to the very top and then they here a noise and the ride stops right there

Niles, Fran, and Max: Oh my God!

Minutes later

Fran: Well this makes it official I have been stuck with everyone in this family.

Gracie: Not Maggie.

Max: Where is Margaret Miss. Fine?

Niles and Fran: Oy.

Fran: Wha' are ya oying about?

Niles: Look who's coming.

All: Oy!

Next scene

Kitchen 1998

Everyone sitting at the table, Fran next to max Niles next to CC with his arm around her

CC: You should have seen your faces.

Niles: Well they were…

**Fran and Max both step on Niles feet**

Niles: Ow!

Fran: Once I got off that thing I swore I would neva get on another rollercoaster again. I was traumatized.

Niles: Yeah sure that's it.

Max: And the rest of the day was miserable as well.

All: Oh yeah.

**Next scene**

**Hotel lobby 1997**

**Everyone is there except Maggie**

Fran: Ok so we got rained out again, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun. (To Niles) I'm just glad to be off that ride.

**She exits**

Max: Miss. Fine is right. (to Niles) I'm just glad to be off that ride.

**Next scene**

**Fran's room Maggie on the bed drunk Fran enters.**

Fran: Maggie? Wha happened?

Maggie: Fran, I think I'm drunk.

Fran: Oy Maggie how could ya do this!

Maggie: Fran could you stop talking and help me!

Fran: Alright, come on.

**He helps her up but then Maggie falls on her.**

Fran: Oh this is gonna be fun.

**Next scene**

**Niles and CC's room**

CC: I can't believe Nanny Fine is making us play those stupid games.

Niles: Now Ca Ca this is a family trip.

CC: Yeah but I'm not family.

**Niles wraps his arms around her waist**

Niles: Yet.

CC: Niles I thought we were gonna take this slow.

Niles: We are. Can't I just say what I hope to see in the future? I'm just trying to say I hope this works out because I love you. Don't you love me?

CC: You know I do.

Niles: Then say it.

CC: Say what?

Niles: That you love me.

**She pulls away**

CC: Oh come on Niles how did we get on this subject anyways? Let's go back to Nanny Fine.

Niles: I thought you said you were going to start calling her Miss. Fine.

CC: But she's the nanny!

Niles: So I'm the butler, why don't you call me butler Niles?

CC: Because you're in a relationship with me. Besides why are you defending her from me!

Niles: Because she's my friend!

CC: How am I supposed to believe that's all you two have ever been? I've seen the way you two act together!

Niles: Are you accusing me of having a fling with Miss. Fine!

CC: If her show doesn't fit! I've seen the way you two act together!

Niles: I can't believe I'm hearing this!

**He starts to put on his coat**

CC: Where the hell are you going!

Niles: Out for a walk, I need sometime to cool off.

**He exits and CC slams the door**

**Next scene**

**Outside Fran's room**

**Fran leaning on the door and max enters**

Max: Miss. Fine?

Fran: Yeah Mr. Sheffield?

Max: Is Maggie in there?

Fran: Well yes and no.

Max: What are you talking about? Let me through.

Fran: Well ya see her body's there but her head isn't?

**Max opens the door to revel Maggie on the bed drunk**

Max: Oh good she's just drunk. Drunk!

Fran: Sh! Now it's not her fault someone spiked the punch.

Max: Alright I'll talk to her in the morning.

**He sits down next to her**

Fran: Oh Mr. Sheffield, you're gonna help take care of her.

**Maggie gets up and runs to the bathroom Max gets up**

Max: On second thought.

**He is about exit but Fran pulls him back**

**Next scene**

**Niles and CC's room CC putting some stuff in a pile Niles enters**

Niles: What are you doing?

CC: Getting the things you gave me, well most of them.

Niles: Why?

CC: Because that's what you do when you get dumped.

Niles: CC, I didn't dump you. I don't want to break up do you?

CC: No but we had a fight and…

**Niles sits down on the bed and pulls her on to his lap**

Niles: Yes we had a fight, but you can't just break up with some one because you had a fight, other wise you'd only be in a relationship for… Oooh.

**She playfully hits him**

Niles: Anyway remember when we first decided to give this a try?

CC: Yeah.

Niles: Do you remember what I said?

CC: You mean about how you were going to show me what a real relationship is.

Niles: Right. Baby, welcome to a real relationship.

**They kiss and then after awhile CC stops the kiss**

CC: I love you.

Niles: Ditto.

**They kiss**

**Next scene**

**Max's room Fran and Max**

Fran: Wow. You know what Mr. Sheffield?

Max: What Miss. Fine?

Fran: I felt like a new mother taking care of her new sick baby.

Max: I know what you mean

Fran: Oh Mr. Sheffield I didn't think you'd stay up with the kids when they were sick little babies.

Max: Well not always. Niles and…

Fran: Sarah?

Max: Yes.

Fran: You really loved her huh?

Max: Still do. Anyway she wouldn't let me she would always tell me I needed to sleep. So she and Niles would tell me in the morning.

Fran: Niles helped?

Max: Yes. Although that was before he did some of the things he does now.

Fran: I think you mean someone.

Max: Actually I'm not sure if that's still going on. I think they had a fight.

Fran: Oh Mr. Sheffield were ya being a yenta?

Max: I was not. I just heard a door slam and saw Niles exit the building angry.

Fran: Oy. Maybe we should go talk to Miss. Babcock.

**Next scène**

**Outside Niles and CC's room Fran and Max**

**They see the do not disturb sigh on the door knob**

Fran: Ya know I think they're alright.

Max: Are you sure?

**Giggling is heard**

Max and Fran: Oh yeah.

**They exit**

**Next scene**

**Kitchen 1998 Same thing**

Fran: Boy that was some trip.

**Phone rings**

Max: Oh I'll get it Niles.

**Max answers the phone**

Max: Hello? What? No! Oh my God! Ok thank you.

**He hangs up**

Max: CC that was Jeff.

CC: The theater Jeff?

Max: Yes. Sunday the lights are going out on Broadway.

CC: What!

Fran: Oh my God! What are we going to do!

Niles: Where are you going to end up?

Fran: Oy the Kids!

Niles: What if we have to move back to England?

Fran: Or worse Ma's!

Niles, Fran and CC: Oy!

Max laughing: April Fools!

Niles, Fran and CC: What!

Max: I gotcha you!

**Everyone gets up and walks off, Niles and CC go up stairs and Fran goes through the swinging door they all mumble about how that wasn't funny, leaving Max alone in the kitchen**

_The End_

_Sorry it's late but hey I found it the other day so I thought Hm? I want to thank the inspirations of this Story my Friends from Eagle Pass. Thanks for the Trip! And to Jenn again who always sends me good comments which is the reason I continue writing._


End file.
